


I'm Not Calling You a Liar

by RamonaDecember



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamonaDecember/pseuds/RamonaDecember
Summary: You will always see the good in one another, no matter what comes to pass.a collection of handers drabbles/ficlets/etc.
Relationships: Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Anders/Male Hawke
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fills from [me](ramonadecember.tumblr.com) on tumblr.  
> links back to the original post imbedded in the name of the requestor at the beginning of each chapter.  
> C:  
> titled after the Florence + the Machine song.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's hard to take Hawke's words to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”  
> request from [mhandersmyheart](https://ramonadecember.tumblr.com/post/190974400088/hey-how-about-dont-make-promises-you-cant)

“You’re still a good man, I promise you.”

Anders had just finished going through his laundry list—again—of those he hadn’t ever been able to help, with such highlights as Karl being made tranquil, the mage underground being in shambles, and most recently, the seeming corruption of the spirit of justice within him. None of that seemed to matter to Hawke, who had the nerve to call him a ‘good man’ after that. The man seemed so sincere, so sure in his words that for a moment, he really almost had Anders believing it too. He almost had Anders reconsidering his plan, if only fleetingly.

“You shouldn’t make promises like that,” Anders said with a watery smile.

A good man wouldn’t have been lying to the most important person to them like this. A good man wouldn’t have let Hawke tilt his head back to try to reinforce his words with a kiss. A good man wouldn’t have lied about wanting to, and knowing how, to separate from said spirit in him.

A good man definitely wouldn’t have followed that up by saying, “I have a favor to ask of you… What do you know about sela petrae?” and breathing a sigh of relief when Hawke was none the wiser to what he had in store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleep doesn't come easy at the Hawke estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing up? Come to bed.”  
> request from [midnightprelude](https://ramonadecember.tumblr.com/post/611413749245640704/what-are-you-doing-up-come-to-bed-for-handers)

Hawke rolled over only to find the other side of the bed, unfortunately, empty. As he cleared away the rest of the sleep from his eyes, he spotted Anders, sitting in a chair before the hearth, one knee pulled up to his chest, illuminated by the warm glow. He dragged himself out of bed to move to Anders’ side, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder.

“What are you doing up?” he asked, fingers sliding up the back of Anders’ neck and into his hair. “Come to bed.”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Anders shrugged, but he leaned into Hawke’s touch. “Still adjusting to… everything.”

It hadn’t been long since Anders had given in, moved into Hawke’s home. He told himself it was mostly so that he’d stop having to listen to Hawke’s increasingly sad attempts at wearing him down and for no other reason—definitely not for any of the arguments Hawke posed on the matter—and it was safe to say he had yet to consider the place his home. Or in any way ‘his,’ period, despite what Hawke may insist.

“If it’s not what you want, I’m… not forcing you to stay,” Hawke said, trying not to sound as hurt as he was. Anders was surprised he came right out with it, even if he knew he wasn’t being discrete about his discomfort at their new situation. “But have I ever told you why I asked you to move in?”

Anders pulled a face. Yes, he’d heard all the reasons. His clinic was ‘inhospitable at best’ and it wasn’t good to work and sleep in the same dreary place. It was nice to have Anders nearby and not have to go slogging down to the sewers when Hawke needed to pull a crew together in a pinch. Someone needed to make sure Anders would actually eat, would actually sleep. None of the reasons made Anders feel particularly great, making his presence seem at best, a convenience for when Hawke needed a healer.

“The real reason,” Hawke cut in when Anders opened his mouth, primed with some response that would have undoubtedly come out more as a scoff than anything else.

“So it isn’t because I’m someone who apparently needs constant supervision in order to do the very basics of self-care?” Anders managed to snark anyway.

Hawke didn’t take the bait, only took Anders by the hand to pull him up from his chair, already leading the mage back to bed, as if he was so sure it would make Anders want to stay. “Because—”

“Because I’m a convenient lay?” Anders offered, letting himself be pushed down into the blankets. He could accept that reasoning for now, it’d be a welcome distraction from whatever this conversation was turning into.

“ _Because_ ,” Hawke continued, undeterred. There was a too-chaste kiss against Anders’ lips and then Hawke was settling next to him and Anders quickly realized this wasn’t going in the direction he had hoped. “I want you here. At the end of a long day and first thing in the morning and because you want to be here.” Every other reason he’d given Anders as to why he should move in was pretext, a thin excuse that he hoped wouldn’t scare Anders off like the frightened hare he was when it came to anything approaching a relationship talk.

Anders wasn’t so dense as to not realize that’s what the underlying reason was, but it was easier to shove that down deep and wallow in being a ‘burden’ instead of acknowledging that despite everything, someone actually wanted him around of their own accord. He rolled onto his side so his back was facing Hawke.

“Anders?” Hawke gave a gentle touch to Anders’ shoulder. He’d gone and done it now hadn’t he. This of all things was what would make him bolt.

“Can’t hear you,” Anders said, affecting the sleepiest tone he could manage. “Sleep is pulling me under… _Our_ bed is too comfortable to resist the call.”

That was… something. And as Hawke pressed himself all along Anders’ back, he decided it could be enough for now.


End file.
